


Seven

by visionshadows



Series: November [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Seven

 

The sunlight filtered through the blinds, creating wavy patterns of shadow and light on Jack's face as he slept. Ianto woke slowly, turning his face away from the sun before blinking blearily. It was rare he was up before Jack, rare that Jack was still in bed when he woke.

Aliens calling at two in the morning meant he and Jack had to drive well outside of the city to meet them and exchange pleasantries about the Shadow Proclamation and Earth's Protector. The aliens, Altaxians, had been decidedly annoyed and claimed they were just there on vacation. Ianto had poured them some coffee and sent them on their way, claiming that Mars was really a much nicer vacation spot; a lot less crowded.

Ianto pressed a kiss against Jack's forehead before climbing out of bed, shivering a little before pulling a dressing gown over his bare skin. He found his slippers at the end of the bed, half-hidden by Jack's shirt. Ianto grabbed the shirt as well, tossing it into the hamper as he slipped out of the bedroom to make coffee.

The beans shone as they streamed through his fingers, leaving traces of their oil on his fingertips. Coffee was a ritual and some mornings Ianto prayed to the gods of coffee as he waited to press down the plunger on the french press. Behind him, Jack shuffled into the kitchen, draping himself over Ianto's back.

"Morning," Ianto said, turning his head to press a kiss to Jack's mussed hair.

Jack mumbled against Ianto's shoulder, his hands slipping inside of Ianto's dressing gown and pressing against the bare skin of his waist. Ianto shivered at that, scowling a little. "Your hands are freezing, Jack."

"You'll warm them up."

Ianto huffed a little as he pressed down on the plunger, the dark coffee grounds settling on the bottom, leaving behind the coffee. "Go get the mugs."

Jack grabbed two mugs, sliding them in front of Ianto. He leaned against the counter, watching with contentment as Ianto carefully prepared both mugs before handing one to Jack.

"This is the best reason to wake up in the morning," Jack said, inhaling the steam before taking a large mouthful. "That and having morning sex."

Ianto rolled his eyes at that, leaning against the counter as well, his hip pressed against Jack as they both drank their first cup of the day. There would be more later when they were at the Hub, but right now, this was a moment just for them. He looked over at Jack and smiled softly.

"What?" asked Jack curiously.

"Just happy," Ianto said with a shrug. "Figured I would go with it for now."

Jack put an arm over Ianto's shoulders, smiling as well. "Sounds like a good plan to me."  
  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
